Die ungewöhnliche Miko und der kalte Youkai
by MaronShizuka
Summary: Wie oft hab ich das hier eigentlich schon gemacht? Ich glaub, so um die 2000 mal. Ihr Schmunzeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen und schon sprang sie hinunter. Jeder normale Mensch hätte sich mehrere Knochen gebrochen, doch sie nicht.
1. Chapter 1

Die ungewöhnliche Miko und der kalte Youkai

Prolog

Es ist ein wunderbarer Frühling in der Sengoku-Jidai. Die Vögel singen, die Waldbewohner grasen und die Natur blüht in schönen Farben. Doch in dieser Idylle hört man zwei Personen. Beide klingen sie traurig.

„Du willst wirklich gehen?", fragt die eine Person, von der Stimme her männlicher Natur. „Ja… ich muss. Wenn ich länger hier bleibe, kann das fatale Folgen für euch, für dich, haben.", erwidert die andere, die die Stimme einer weiblichen Person hat. „Ich versteh nicht, wieso kann ich nicht mit dir kommen?" „Du musst hier bleiben, ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen, außerdem…" „Was ´außerdem? Du kannst mich nicht hier allein lassen.", sagt die männliche Person aufgebracht, doch gleich verzweifelt. „Du bist nicht allein, ich bin doch immer bei dir und außerdem ist sie auch noch da, sie wird bei dir sein." Schweigen. Keiner sagt etwas. Beide wollen den Moment, den sie noch haben, genießen. Lange sehen sie sich in die Augen, doch dann sagt die männliche Stimme: „Wirst du wieder kommen?" Es war nicht mehr als ein hauchen, ein flüstern, doch die Frau vor ihm hat es sehr wohl verstanden. Ohne zu zögern antwortet sie: „Ja… ja ich werde wieder kommen und dann bleibe ich für immer bei dir, versprochen." Mit voller Hoffnung, dass sie sich eines Tages wieder sehen, küssen sie sich noch einmal leidenschaftlich.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Wieder einmal ist ein herrlicher Frühlingstag. Die Sonne scheint unermüdlich. Sie scheint auch auf einen großen Tempel, der von einem Wald umringt wird. Dieser Tempel besitzt eine großräumige Fläche, auf der man viele Mikos und Mönche sehen kann, die an diesem schönen Tag ihre Arbeiten erledigen. Auch scheint die Sonne auf eine junge Miko, die gerade durch den Wald auf das große Tor zum Tempelgelände zugeht. Diese Miko ist noch 21 Jahre jung und schon mächtiger als jede andere Miko. Sie hat langes schwarzes Haar, das zu einem Zopf geflochten ist, einen Langbogen in der Hand und einen Köcher voll Pfeile geschultert. Ihre Haut ist hell, fast weiß. Ihre roten Lippen und Haselnussbraunen Augen, in den man sich verlieren kann, ergeben dazu einen fabelhaften Kontrast. Sie schreitet auf das große Tor zu und kaum steht sie davor, wird es auch schon geöffnet. Kaum das sie eingetreten ist, kommt ihr auch schon eine angehende Miko entgegen. „Miko-sama, das seid ihr ja wieder. Habt ihr es wieder geschafft?", fragt das Mädchen vor ihr aufgeregt. „Nun, beruhig dich mal Yoko", antwortet die angehende Miko. „Entschuldigung", flüstert Yoko mit gesenktem Kopf. „Ist schon gut, ich freu mich doch immer, wenn du mich so begrüßt und, um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja ich habe die Dämonen erledigt." Nun strahlt Yoko wieder. Jetzt kommen auch die anderen angehenden Mikos, die die ganze Zeit mit Yoko gewartet haben, hinzu und fragen die junge Miko aus. „Kinder, nun lasst doch mal Kagome-sama in Ruhe", ruft eine etwas ältere Miko, den Kleinen zu. „Aber Mayumi-sama!", protestieren die jungen, angehenden Mikos. Mayumi wirft ihnen einen viel sagenden Blick zu. „Nun geht schon, wir können nachher nachdem Unterricht noch reden, was haltet ihr davon?", fragt nun Kagome die ´Kleinen. Strahlende Augen und heftiges Kopfnicken bestätigen ihr, dass sie heute noch eine Menge erzählen muss. Die Kinder Meute macht sich davon und Mayumi tritt nun näher. „Na dann komm erstmal rein, es war bestimmt anstrengend", sagt Mayumi. „Was meinst du? Die schwächlichen Dämonen zu vernichten oder die langweilige Reise zu ertragen?", fragt Kagome. Beide müssen los lachen, denn beide wissen, dass die langweilige Reise anstrengender ist, als die Dämonen zu vernichten. Jedenfalls für Kagome.

Beide begeben sie sich in Kagome Gemächer. „Ich lass dich mal noch etwas ausruhen, bevor du zu deinem Unterricht gehst", scherzte Mayumi und begibt sich in den Aufenthaltsraum. Kagome muss nur schmunzeln. Seit Kagome damals hier ankam, sind die beiden die besten Freunde. Mayumi hat ihr alles gezeigt und beigebracht, was sie weiß. Wieder einmal schweifen Kagomes Gedanken über die Jahre, die sie hier verbracht hat. //Es war einfach herrlich. Das erste Jahr war ich der totale Tollpatsch…//, bei diesem Gedanken musste sie leise kichern. Ja sie war wirklich ein Tollpatsch, andauernd hat sie etwas kaputt gemacht oder jemanden einfach mal so schweben lassen. //… doch als ich dann meine Kräfte endlich im Einklang mit dem Shikon No Tama bringen konnte, lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Ich hab sogar dann meine eigene Klasse bekommen. Doch meine Zeit ist gekommen. Ich halt es hier einfach nicht mehr aus. Es ist zwar alles wunderbar, doch ich muss hier raus, schließlich wartet da draußen noch etwas auf mich… hoff ich jedenfalls.// Mit leicht getrübter Stimmung steigt sie aus dem Bett und wechselt ihre rot-weiße Miko Kleidung in eine blau-weiße, die zeigt, dass man Lehrer einer Meute von angehenden Mikos ist. Und Meute ist hier wirklich das richtige Wort, denn Kagomes Schüler sind ein aufgedrehter Haufen der nur Unsinn im Kopf hat, doch wenn Kagome etwas sagt, dann tun sie das auch, denn sie haben viel Respekt vor ihr. Immer wenn Kagome an ihren ´Haufen Unsinn denkt, muss sie automatisch lächeln.

Mit allem, was sie braucht, macht sich Kagome auf den Weg nach draußen in den Garten, denn heute ist es mal wieder soweit, dass ihr Schützlinge Bogenschießen und meditieren üben. Auf dem Weg zum Unterricht macht sie sich die ganze Zeit Gedanken über ihre gefällte Entscheidung, denn sie will den Tempel verlassen und endlich zurückkehren. Zurück, einfach nur zurück. Als sie den Garten betritt, sieht sie schon ihre Meute, die verzweifelt versucht wird unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn so wie es auch bei normalen Mädchen und Jungen ist, so ist es auch hier. Andauernd kriegen sich ihre Klasse und die Klasse von Mönch Kiyoshi in die Haare, denn seine Klasse ist eine reine Klasse angehender Mönche. Seufzend begibt sie sich zu ihnen und je näher sie kommt umso mehr bekommt sie auch von dem Streitgespräch mit und so, wie sie es heraus hört, geht es um sie und Kiyoshi. Anmutig und elegant schreitet sie auf die Streithähne zu. „RUHE", schallt es in der Tempelanlage. Sofort ist alle still und dreht sich in die Richtung, aus der der Schrie kam. Was die Schüler dort erblicken, finden sie nicht gerade berauschend, denn vor ihnen steht eine leicht gereizte Kagome. Dieser ist nämlich der Kragen geplatzt, als sie herausgefunden hat, worum es tatsächlich ging. Es ging darum, wer stärker und besser ist, sie oder Kiyoshi. „Kagome-sama…", kommt es erleichtert von Kiyoshi: „… wie gut das ihr da seid." „Ist schon gut Kiyoshi-sama, aber sollten wir uns nicht eine Strafe für unsere Lieblinge aussuchen?", fragt Kagome scheinheilig. Kiyoshi guckt erst etwas verwirrt, doch die Idee kommt ihm nicht mal so übel vor. „Das ist eine gute Idee, Kagome-sama, an was dachtet ihr?" Allen Kindern klappen die Kinnladen runter, denn bis jetzt hatten sie noch nie eine Strafe bekommen. „Was haltet ihr von zwei Kräuterstunden mehr und zwei Kampfstunden weniger, und das zwei Wochen lang?" Total entsetzt von dem Vorschlag fingen die angehenden Mikos und Mönche laut stark an zu protestieren. Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über Kagomes und Kiyoshis Lippen. Die lauten Proteste bedeuten, dass es ihnen nicht gefällt und somit ist es eine ideale Strafe. „Gut, abgemacht", antwortet deshalb Kiyoshi. Ein lautes Stöhnen geht durch die Reihen. Als alles geklärt worden ist, machen sich die beiden Lehrer mit ihren Klassen an den Unterricht, der dann doch noch ganz akzeptabel wurde, denn er wurde heute noch nicht geändert. Nachdem der Unterricht bei Kagome vorbei war, kamen ihre Schüler zu ihr und nun war Geschichtsstunde dran, wie Kagome es immer nannte. Sie endete mit ihren Erzählungen, als es gerade zum Essen klingelte. „Na dann, auf zum Abendessen", meinte Kagome und die Kinder folgten ihr in den großen Saal, wo schon alles vorbereitet wurde. Kagome setzte sich neben Mayumi und ihnen gegenüber sitzt Kiyoshi, die jeweiligen Klassen immer neben ihren jeweiligen Lehrern. Das Essen wurde aufgetischt, doch Kagome hat nicht wirklich den Hunger. „Warum isst du nichts, Kagome?", fragt deshalb Mayumi. „Ich hab keinen Hunger", antwortet sie darauf und steht auf. „Entschuldigt Meister, aber ich bin nicht hungrig." Ein Nicken des Meisters zeigt ihr, dass es ihr erlaubt ist sich zu entfernen. Dankend verbeugt sie sich und begibt sich in ihre Gemächer. Dort angekommen lässt sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen, doch da fällt ihr Blick auf ein Schwert, was ziemlich in der Ecke steht. Auf einmal fängt es in Kagomes Fingern an zu jucken. Daraufhin steht sie auf und nimmt das Schwert in die Hand. Es ist wunderbar leicht und in den Griff ist ein Drache eingraviert und darunter das Wort ´Kämpferin. Als Kagome das liest, muss sie leicht lächeln. Kurzerhand nimmt Kagome ein Band und bindet es um die Schwertscheide und dann um ihre Hüfte. Elegant lässt sie das Schwert in die Scheide hinein gleiten. Leise verlässt sie ihr Gemach und tritt auf den Flur. Dieser ist lang, sehr lang findet Kagome. Doch sie hat etwas anderes vor, als den Flur zu betrachten. Sie schaut sich noch mal um, ob hier auch keiner ist und öffnet dann leise ein Fenster. Als sie hinaus schaut, entdeckt sie einen leicht schrägen Vorsprung und von dem aus geht es ein Stockwerk tiefer, denn die Schlafräumer aller Personen in diesen Tempel befinden sich in der ersten Etage, des mehrstöckigen Gebäudes. Kagome klettert aus dem Fenster und läuft den Vorsprung, mit einer Selbstsicherheit, bis zum Ende runter. Dort schaut sie noch mal nach unten und stellt jedes Mal fest, dass es nicht besonders hoch ist. Wieder musste sie leicht schmunzeln. //Wie oft hab ich das hier eigentlich schon gemacht? Ich glaub, so um die 2000 mal.// Ihr Schmunzeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen und schon sprang sie hinunter. Jeder normale Mensch hätte sich mehrere Knochen gebrochen, doch sie nicht. Sanft landet sie auf dem Boden. Ihr geflochtener Zopf wiegt sich leicht im Wind. So leise wie möglich schleicht sich Kagome in ein Stückchen Wald, der künstlich auf dem riesigem Tempelgelände angelegt wurde, und sucht ihren geheimen Trainingsplatz. Nachdem sie ihn gefundne hat, stellt sie sich in die Mitte von diesem und zieht ihr Schwert. //Irgendwie erinnert mich das immer an dieses eine Jahr, bevor ich in den Tempel gekommen bin…// Und schon wieder schweifen ihre Gedanken ab, aber diesmal an einen bestimmten Tag vor 3 Jahren…

Rückblick

Kagome läuft allein durch ein Gebirge und schwitzt sich zu Tode.

Ihr fragt euch warum allein? Vor zwei Jahren wurde das Shikon No Tama vervollständigt und die Gruppe hatte sich aufgelöst. Miroku ist mit Sango und Kohaku in das alte Dämonenjägerdorf gegangen, um es wieder auf erstehen zu lassen. Kohaku konnte, dank der Vernichtung Narakus und der besonderen Kräfte von Kagome, normal weiterleben. Wo sie die Macht allerdings so plötzlich hernahm, wusste keiner. Also blieben nur noch sie und Inu Yasha übrig. Dieser wollte, dass sie bei ihm bleibe, doch das wollte sie nicht. Sie ging. Wohin auch immer. Einfach dorthin, wo ihr Herz sie hinführte. Kurz bevor sie ging, verabschiedete sie sich noch einmal von ihrer Familie und erklärte ihnen ihre Entscheidung. Natürlich wurde viel geweint, doch ändern konnte es niemand. Somit machte sie sich auf ihre Reise und ließ Inu Yasha zurück.

Nun wandert sie hier durch das Gebirge, ist sehr erschöpft und müde, aber an eine Pause ist nicht zu denken, denn ein Dämon verfolgt sie seit einiger Zeit. Dank des Juwels um ihren Hals, konnte sie immer vor Angriffen geschützt werden, auch ihre Pfeil und Bogen Künste halfen ihr, doch im Nahkampf sah es schlecht aus für sie. Noch zwei weitere Stunden schleppt sie sich durch die felsige Landschaft, bricht dann doch vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Jedoch merkt sie nicht, wie sie direkt durch einen Bannkreis fällt.

In Mitten dieses Bannkreises befindet sich ein riesiger Wasserfall, an dem ein relativ großes Gebäude gebaut ist. Eine Person, die in dem kleinen See vor dem Wasserfall auf einem Stein sitzt spürt, dass jemand durch den Bannkreis gegangen sein muss und begibt sich direkt dorthin. Diese Person war so schnell verschwunden, dass, wenn man geblinzelt hätte, sie nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hätte. Nach wenigen Minuten ist diese Person am Rande des Bannkreises angekommen und sieht dort Kagome liegen. Ohne groß nachzudenken nimmt sie Kagome mit. Wieder zurück wird Kagome erstmal ins Haus gebracht und versorgt.

Am nächsten Tag wacht Kagome benommen auf. „Wo bin ich?", wispert sie, doch die Person, die neben ihr sitzt, hat sie verstanden und antwortet: „Ihr seid in meinem Haus, Miko-sama." Kagome dreht den Kopf leicht zu dieser Person und erkennt eine junge Frau, die einen ähnlichen Kampfanzug wie Sango an hat, wobei ihrer in dunkelblau-weiß gehalten ist und Blumenmuster drauf hat. Die Frau hat kurze blonde Haare, was bei Frauen in der Sengoku-Jidai ungewöhnlich ist. „Wer bist du?", fragt Kagome flüsternd, weil ihre Stimmenbänder einfach nicht mehr hergeben. „Mein Name ist Hitomi, ich bin eine Lira", antwortet sie höflich, denn sie ahnt, wer da vor ihr liegt, allein schon das Shikon No Tama beweist, das dieses Mädchen eine mächtige Miko ist. Kagome weiß zwar nicht, was eine Lira ist, aber immerhin kennt sie ihren Namen. Zufrieden schließt sie ihre Augen.

Drei Tage später

Erwacht erneut, doch diesmal ist sie in der Lage auf zu stehen. Kaum ist sie wach, wird auch schon die Tür zu diesem Raum geöffnet. „Oh, Ihr seid wach, das ist schön", sprach die Person, die Kagome als Hitomi wieder erkennt. „Wie geht's Euch?", fragt Hitomi. „Mir geht's gut, danke, aber duz mich bitte, ja? Immerhin hast du mich ja gerettet, so, wie es aussieht und meine Retterin ist auch meine Freundin und meine Freundin darf mich duzen", antwortet Kagome. Glücklich lächelt Hitomi und nickt. „Trink erstmal was, ich bring dir auch noch was zu Essen", und schon war sie weg. Kagome hatte kaum geblinzelt, da war sie schon draußen. //Was war das denn?//, fragt sie sich, nimmt dann aber erstmal einen kräftigen Schluck von dem Trinken. Wenig später erscheint Hitomi wieder und hat ein Tablett voll mit Essen dabei. „Ich vermute mal, dass du großen Hunger hast, immerhin ist es 5 Tage her, dass du was gegessen hast." Und schon hört man ein lautes Knurren, was von Kagomes Magen kommt. Beide Frauen müssen daraufhin lachen.

Nachdem Kagome satt und kugelrund ist, stellt sie die Frage, die sie die ganze Zeit schon brennend interessiert: „Du sag mal Hitomi, wo bin ich hier eigentlich und was ist eine Lira?" „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du mich das fragst. Also, wie gesagt bist du hier in meinem Haus, es steht in Mitten des Bannkreises, durch den du gefallen bist. Wie du bestimmt hören kannst, ist hier auch ein Wasserfall, der sich an einem versteckten Ort in diesem Gebirge befindet und somit liegt dieses Haus auch an diesem Ort. Ja, und eine Lira ist so etwas ähnliches, wie eine Dämonenjägerin und ein Dämon", erklärt sie. Kagome nickt zum Verständnis. „Und du bist die Hüterin das Shikon No Tama, nicht wahr?" „Ja, stimmt." „Darf ich fragen, wieso du in der Lage warst, wie ich dich gefunden habe?" „Darfst du." Und somit erzählt Kagome ihre ganze Geschichte.

Zwischendurch stellt Hitomi immer wieder Fragen und nickt. Kagome lässt jedoch etwas aus, weil sie das Gefühl hat, dass Hitomi es nicht verstehen wird.

Nach einer Weile fragt Kagome: „Du Hitomi, könntest du mich vielleicht auch zu einer Lira ausbilden?" Mit dieser frage hat Hitomi nun gar nicht gerechnet. „Wenn du nicht willst, ist das auch okay." „Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung, ich würde mich nämlich freuen jemanden zu haben, den ich ausbilden kann. Außerdem müsste es gehen, weil du meine Bannkreis durchschreiten konntest und das konnte bis jetzt niemand." Jedes Wort, was Hitomi sprach, machte Kagome glücklicher und zum Schluss fiel sie ihr um den Hals. Damit begann Kagomes Ausbildung zu einer Lira und sie lernte schnell. Hitomi war begeistert. Kagome hatte wirklich die Fähigkeiten einer Lira im Blut. Kagome wurde schneller und schneller, besser und besser. Bis sie eines Tages Hitomi in einem Kampf, bis auf Messerschneide, schlug. Glücklich, dass ihre Schülerin besser geworden ist als sie, verabschiedet sie sich von Kagome, denn Hitomi war der Ansicht, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen. Beide waren dann doch traurig, als es soweit war, doch sie haben sich gesagt ´Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben! .

So begann Kagomes Reise von neuem, doch nun war sie eine Miko und Hüterin des Shikon No Tama und eine vollends ausgebildete Lira.

Rückblick ende

Während Kagome daran zurück dachte, teilte sie immer wieder Blätter, die von den Bäumen fielen. Dabei wurde sie jedoch heimlich von Mayumi beobachtet. Vor genau eine halben Monat fand sie heraus, dass Kagome immer heimlich trainiert und schaut seid dem jedes Mal zu. Bis jetzt wurde sie noch nicht bemerkt, denkt sie jedenfalls.

//Mayumi ist wieder da, wie ich es erwartet habe.// Ein letztes Mal schwingt Kagome noch ihr Schwert und lässt es dann in die Schwertscheide gleiten. „Mayumi du kannst rauskommen.", sprach nun Kagome mit geschlossenen Augen. Erschrocken zuckt besagte zusammen und tritt hervor. „Du wusstest, dass ich da bin?" „Ich weiß, dass du seit einem halben Jahr da stehst." „Und du hast dich nicht…" „Warum sollte ich Mayumi? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du niemanden etwas gesagt hast", während sie sprach kam sie auf Mayumi zu und legte zum Schluss eine Hand auf ihr Schulter. „Mayumi ich möchte dich bitten, meine Klasse ab Morgen zu übernehmen." „Was? Wieso?", fragt Mayumi hektisch. „Ich werde Morgen den Tempel verlassen." Mit aufgerissenen Augen schaut Mayumi ihre beste Freundin an. „Wa - warum de - denn?", fragt sie mit zitternder Stimme, denn die Erkenntnis, dass ihre beste Freundin sie verlassen will, erschüttert sie zu tiefst. „Die Zeit ist gekommen. Ich habe mein Ziel erreicht und du brauchst auch nicht versuchen, mich zu überreden, denn mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde Morgen dem Meister davon berichten." Mayumi lässt den Kopf leicht hängen, denn sie weiß, dass sie Kagome von nichts abbringen kann, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Beide Umarmen sie sich noch ein mal und schleichen sich dann zurück in ihre Gemächer.


End file.
